Waiting
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A one-shot Deidara/Sasori song-fic to "Right Here" by Staind. ----Requested by SeirentheGothicRainbowSharpie----


"I'm tired of this, Deidara!" Sasori yelled as he stomped towards the door of the room him and his partner/lover shared.

"But, Sasori-Dana…!" Deidara grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and stopped the red-haired boy with a shaking hand. "What have I done wrong, hmm?"

Sasori began to tremble out of anger. He didn't need to explain what Deidara did, and even though he knew Deidara had no control over what had happened, just the thought of it made him sick. "I don't…I shouldn't need to remind you!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"Sasori-Dana…please, don't go, hmm."

"I have to, otherwise—"

"I'll change!" Deidara yelled as tears began to streak his face. "I'll do anything, just don't go, hmm!"

…

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

…

Sasori pulled his wrist away from his lover and opened his door. He hesitated for only a second before slammed the door shut behind him as he stomped out of the room, and possibly out of the Akatsuki base.

Deidara dropped to his knees, unable to stay standing, and buried his face into his hands, bawling. He knew that this wouldn't last long, Sasori always came back for him, but it still hurt. Just the thought that he might not come back this time around always brought Deidara to his knees and made him cry until he couldn't anymore.

…

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?_

…

_W-Why? Sasori-Dana, why do you do this, hmm?_ He thought as he attempted to wipe away the tears, to no avail.

After everything, and every mission they'd been through, Deidara had begun to think that Sasori really did love him. They whispered the words "I love you" to each other almost every night, and they knew the words were pure.

At least, Deidara did.

It had become rare that the fights happened after their last mission together to infiltrate the Sound village, and he had thought that the fights would never happen again. But, then again, he hadn't thought that Kakuzu would ever get him drunk enough that he would black out. When he realized what had happened, Kakuzu was a bloody corpse and Sasori was sobbing in a corner of the room. Deidara had woken up naked; semen was staining the normally clean sheets of Sasori's bed.

Sasori blamed him, not Kakuzu, for it all. He had walked in out Kakuzu fucking Deidara on **his** bed. No matter how drunk Deidara had been, Sasori had trusted Deidara's judgment completely, and Sasori felt Deidara had broken all trust between them.

Deidara stood up shakily and walked over to his own bed, which was always stained with him and Sasori's semen. He didn't care; there was no point to fuss over something that always ended up inside one of them. He plopped down on his bed and curled into a ball to continue sobbing.

Though he did feel as if he were being betrayed by Sasori for not being trusted, he still remembered the nights they spend together, the whispered words, everything. He can't be angry with Sasori; it's never been in him to do so.

…_And it probably never will be, hmm._ Deidara hiccupped.

…

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

…

Deidara closed his eyes, still sobbing a little, and tried to drift to sleep.

When he did finally get to sleep, Deidara's dreams were filled with all the memories of every time Sasori would walk away for some reason or another. It always the same exit too, hesitating in the doorframe before stomping out of the base to cool off. Of course, as the memories went through his mind, he noticed how every single time was something more and more severe than the last, and every time it took longer for Sasori to come back and whisper "I love you" to Deidara.

What could he do? After all, this had been the worst thing that had happened yet. How could Sasori possibly come back after what he saw, though it was obviously not his fault…?

…

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as I can take_

…

By the time Deidara woke up again, it was nearly dawn. He looked over at Sasori's bed, but still saw it was the same empty mess it had been when he went to sleep.

He stood up and tore the sheets off of his lover's bed. He knew that Sasori would never want to see the semen of Deidara and Kakuzu still clear on his bed. He decided it would be best to throw them into the trash and grab new sheets to replace them. Though there would always be the sense of betrayal around that area for Sasori, Deidara figured it'd be best to at least try and make even the smallest reconciliation with his hurt boyfriend.

…

_And you're so independent_

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

…

As he was throwing the sheets away, Deidara overheard Itachi talking to Kisame.

"I heard Sasori is gone for good." Itachi said softly to Kisame, not noticing Deidara behind him.

Kisame didn't notice Deidara there either. "It makes sense. After that fight with Deidara last night, after storming out with his face so broken looking, I can't imagine him coming back."

Deidara turned back around slowly and walked back to his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his Akatsuki robe. He had to find Sasori before it was too late, before his only love decided to really stay gone for good.

He ran out of the base, not even looking at Itachi and Kisame as they asked where he was going.

…

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

…

Deidara ran as fast as he could, traveling in the direction he believed Sasori to be going. By the time he knew he was right, he smelled blood…and lots of it. He ran faster, hoping that the blood didn't belong to Sasori.

He stopped as he saw Sasori kneeling on the ground. Bloodied corpses surrounded him, only one lone Shinobi had survived his wrath, but even he wasn't unscathed. The one surviving Shinobi was holding a katana to the back of Sasori's throat with all the intentions to behead the Akatsuki member.

The Shinobi lifted the katana into the air, yelling something Deidara didn't really need to hear before he ran in front of Sasori to protect him from the certain death.

_Sasori-Dana…!_

…

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

…

The katana cut Deidara from his right shoulder to the bottom of the left side of his waist. He fell back once the steel was no longer touching his body. At this point, he didn't care if he fell on ground, but regardless, Sasori caught him as he fell.

"Deidara?!" Sasori screamed his name, truly scared.

Deidara stared blankly up at Sasori. "S-Sasori…Dana…I'm so-sorry…hmm."

…

_Why can't you just forgive me?_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

…

Sasori shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know you were drunk, but I—"

"Shh." Deidara raised and bloodstained hand to Sasori's face, resting it on his cheek. "Don't talk…hmm."

Sasori gritted his teeth as tears fell down his face. "W-Why did you do this?! Dammit, Deidara, what was going through your brain?!"

"Y-You were, hmm." Deidara smiled at small, trying to falsely reassure his lover.

…

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But I always find a way_

_To keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

…

Deidara breathed in a little bit of breath, as much as his failing lungs would allow, and whispered, "I love you…hmm."

Sasori choked back a sob as he said, "I-I love you too, Deidara."

Deidara breathed out the last of his breath and stared blankly, emptily at Sasori. He closed Deidara's eyes and looked around. The Shinobi was already gone, and he had no intention of chasing the man who had taken his world away. After all, why get revenge when you'd still have nothing to live for afterwards?

Sasori drew and kunai knife from under his cloak and without hesitation, slit his own throat, falling onto the body of his beloved.

…

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_


End file.
